Born To Be My Baby
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: Cas hasn't got any sleep since falling. Angels don't sleep he says. But humans do, Dean argues.


**Disclaimer: I hold no claim over these characters, or any part of the show it's self.**

**It'd probably be less painful if I did.**

Born To Be My Baby

Dean emerged from his room, shaking the sleep out of his eyes. He padded into the kitchen in his bare feet, wearing nothing but his boxers and a dark grey T-shirt, to fetch himself a cup of coffee. Cas was sitting at the kitchen table, his hair a mess and his clothes rumpled.

He hadn't really accepted he was no longer an angel.

"Morning," Dean said to him, his voice laced with that just-woken-up rasp.

"Good morning," replied Cas quietly.

"Where is Sammy?" Dean had reached the coffee pot and reached for a mug in the cabinet above.

"He said something about doughnuts and left. I wasn't paying attention."

Dean chuckled a little as he poured the steaming black liquid into his cup. He took it over to the table and sat across from Cas.

"Have you slept yet?" He asked.

"I keep nodding off." Admitted Cas. "But I don't sleep, I don't need to sleep." Cas tapped on the table with each syllable.

"You do now Cas." Dean said gently.

"I don't want to!"

"Cas, you're mortal now, human. And humans need to sleep. Ask Sam what it was like when Lucifer wouldn't let him sleep. It's the whole reason he was in the looney bin when I found you."

Cas looked like a five year being told he couldn't stay up past his bedtime.

"Come on," Dean said setting his coffee down and standing up. He grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him up out of his chair. "Take this damn coat off," he said gesturing to the long trench coat.

Cas looked offeneded.

"Listen you haven't changed at all since you fell, these clothes are getting nasty. Take the damn coat off."

Reluctantly Cas shrugged out of the tan coat. Dean took it and drapped it over a chair. "The suit jacket too."

With a sigh Cas took it off and placed it on top of his trench.

"Let's go," Dean motioned Cas out of the kitchen and down to the room they christened as Cas's. "Wait in here, I will be right back," Dean took off down the hall to his room. He quickly located a pair of sweatpants he never wore and a ratty old shirt he hadn't worn in years. He brought them back to Cas's room. "Put these on," He ordered handing them to Cas and stepping back out of the room and pulling the door shut. Five minutes later Cas opened the door.

"Dean, I think these are too big."

Dean looked him up and down. "They are good enough." He said. "Now get into bed and clothes your eyes because God dammnit Cas you need to sleep."

Cas slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"You're supposed to lie down, under the covers."

Cas didn't move. He was looking down at his hands.

"Earth to Castiel." Dean said coming into the room.

"Dean," Cas said. Dean could hear the tiredness in his friends voice.

"Yeah,"

"I don't – I –"

"Just spit it out, buddy."

"I don't want to be- to be alone," Cas said, finally looking up at Dean.

There was a moment of silence and then Dean sat down in the chair that was in the corner across from Cas's bed.

"I am," Cas paused. "Afraid that I am going to have nightmares. I have caused so much death and destruction up and Heaven. And down here on Earth too. I released the Leviathans. The destruction they caused is on me. I caused-"

"Cas, stop it." He stood up and sat next to Cas on the bed.

"That's all in the past. You're mortal now. Clean slate, okay?"

He looked so different out of the suit. And Dean's black clothes made him look so small. "I'll stay here while you sleep, okay? I'll be here when you wake up. Just let me get my coffee…" Dean stood up and stepped to the door, but Cas grabbed his wrist.

"I am human now." He said. "And I have these human emotions that I do not understand." Dean looked down at him. Cas's hand was still wrapped around Dean's wrist. "I have the regret, and I have the sorrow that I have carried with me the past few years. But there is something new. It is completely foreign." He stood up, only inches away from Dean. He was Castiel after all, no sense of personal space. "When I used to search through Jimmy Novak's emotions. He felt something like this." He was staring into Dean's eyes, like he has since they first met. "For his wife."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Who causes the emotions to jump up in your chest?" He asked.

"You," Cas said, still staring up at Dean.

Dean took a step back.

"What!" He pulled his wrist from Cas's grip. "No you don't"

Cas took a step forward, replacing the step back Dean took. "I do feel these things Dean. I believe that I feel love for you, and not just as my friend."

Dean turned away, thinking. After a moment he felt Cas's hand on his shoulder. "Dean," He said in his deep voice "'You were born to be my baby, and I was made to be your man. We have something to believe in, even if we do not know where we stand.'"

Was he -? Dean slowly turned, facing Cas.

"'Only God would know the reasons, but he must have had a plan, because you were born to be my baby and I was made to be your man.'"

"Cas, did you just quote Bon Jovi to me?"

"I have heard you listen to the song before."

Dean stared down at Cas for a full moment.

Then, without even thinking about it he bent down and kissed him, surprising himself. He brought his hand up and cupped Cas's cheek, his lips moving gently against the former angel's.

He felt Cas grab a fistful of his shirt with on hand, the other molding to his hip. His hand brushing against bare skin, sending a spark up Dean's body.

A second later Dean pushed Cas down onto the bed, holding his body over the lithe one of his best friend. They kissed for a while, their lips getting more and more sore and swollen as the kissed got deeper and more desperate.

Dean pulled back, the two men breathing very heavily.

After placing a few light kisses on Castiel's lips, Dean trailed down to his neck. Stopping to suck lightly in a few spots. Cas moaned lightly.

"Dean," He said breathlessly. "Did you learn this from the pizza man?"

Dean laughed against Cas's throat. "Not at all," He said coming back up to Cas's soft lips. Dean rolled them over so Cas was lying on top of him, their lips still attached. He moved his hands to Cas's waist, slipping his hands underneath the T-shirt.

Cas seemed to shiver at Dean's touch and he seemed to try and move closer to Dean.

Dean moved his hands up Cas's sides, his skin soft and warm under Dean's calloused hands.

"Dean? Cas? Where are you guys?" Sam's voice sounded in the hall "Oh!" Cas and Dean pulled apart as turned to see Sam standing in the hall just outside Cas's open door. "About damn time," He said and then turned and started walking back down the hallway. "I got some donuts and breakfast sandwhiches when you're done." He called back to them.

Cas and Dean turned back to look at each other.

And started kissing again.

Eventually Cas's tiredness won out and the smaller man snuggled into Dean, yawning.

He fell asleep like that, with Dean's arms around him. His fist sleep as a mortal man, and human.

And Dean watched over Cas as he slept for once.


End file.
